


In A Bar

by Princess_Peregrine



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Dreams, F/F, Fantasy, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Peregrine/pseuds/Princess_Peregrine
Summary: Cyclonis is dancing, she's having fun.
Relationships: Cyclonis & Piper (Storm Hawks), Cyclonis/Piper (Storm Hawks)
Kudos: 2





	In A Bar

Cyclonis swung her hands over her head in a real punchy way to the beat. Don't ask her what she was wearing. It was something to get the attention of what's her face. Piper, her girlfriend now of almost a month. They were at this really dive bar, mostly women. Fields of breasts that seemed to wave past her when they came in. everyone was high. Cyclonis couldn't remember if she was too. Her and Piper didn't have anything before coming in so if they were it happened inside. She kicked her feet and punched her hands real low. A girl beside her was dancing with her hips and Cyclonis was too close. The girl swung her hips and hit Cyclonis with an impact that nearly sent her flying across the floor. It was amazing. Piper was off doing goddess knows what. Piper pointed out a cute chick when they entered and she left to flirt with that girl. Was she already making out with her? Would they bring this cute stranger home and fuck her? It was certainly a thought. Although she doubted it, she couldn't have sex with clothes on. It was a comfort thing. And being naked would mean taking off her disguise. She'd be dead in a minute If anyone knew who she was. Being Lark was so much more freeing than being Cyclonis. Cyclonis had territories to conquer, Lark owed some asshat from two terra's south ten bucks. 

Hey I wanna go to the bathroom, Piper grabbed her arm, let's go to the bathroom. And off they went. The bathroom was so much worse than the loud music. The muffled beats and thuds hurt her ears. Piper was just making out with her in a dirty stall. Cyclonis wasn't sure how things had got to this point but that didn't matter right now. The floor was sticky where her left foot was and the stalls had sticky notes with phone numbers of other girls. Her hair was getting rugged. Something about the situation was so exhilarating and filled the two with such a hyper energy. Piper was practically bouncing on top of Cyclonis as they made out. Standing was starting to hurt and Cyclonis needed to rest her legs even to lean. Opening the stall door and stumbling to the sink Cyclonis struggled not to fall over. She was out of breath thanks to her girlfriend. She was ready to go home, she thought, I've had enough fun for tonight. Each night was a gamble of where they went. Cyclonis only went to their home if Piper did. Sometimes she would return to the Condor and Cyclonis would be left to return to her castle and continue being Cyclonis. She wasn't sure who she liked being more now. Both lives were filled with a long list of things that weren't bad. Piper lifted Cyclonis' head by the chin and brought their lips back together. Cyclonis let her knees fall to the floor and their kiss deepened. Piper leaned down further, forcing their lips connection. Deeper and deeper. Piper was soft, so very soft on Cyclonis. The way Pipers hands covered all of her face and the way their foreheads touched so tenderly before returning to kiss. Cyclonis was in ecstasy. Cyclonis brought her hands around the back of Piper and pulled with her hands balled into fists. She pushed herself farther into the lovely girl and Piper dropped to the floor as well. Were they about to really do it here? Cyclonis thought to herself, that wouldn't be so bad. I think I would love that. Cyclonis brought Piper closer until almost no part of them was apart. Piper was so soft. Cyclonis reached to lift Pipers shirt up and feel her smooth warm skin. Her hands hovered slightly as their fingers decided if they should. 

Cyclonis' pillow was soaked in spit, she was drooling. “N-” Cyclonis struggled to keep her eyes closed. Her slowly waking body attempted to force itself back into it's restful state. The more Cyclonis squinted the farther away her dream became. Such a shame, she thought, an entire fake life again. The worst dreams for Cyclonis. When her imagination drifted so much in dreams that a full lifetime was created. Giving Cyclonis guilt for leaving it behind. As if she killed herself by accident simply by waking up. “Ugh.” Cyclonis brought a fist down beside her head and pushed herself up. Another day, more idiots to rule. Almost thoughtlessly she prepared herself for the day. Showered, brushed her teeth, combed her hair. She half reached for a tie to fix her hair. Just another lingering sense of the dream she had as someone else, that's all she chocked it up to. Her desk was starting to get dusty, was the last thought she had before leaving her room.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really anything, i just haven't typed anything in a very long time.


End file.
